HALLOWEEN DESSERT CONTEST - Chef Battle Royale goal released Oct 22/14
HALLOWEEN DESSERT CONTEST BANNER.STOVE.png|'HALLOWEEN DESSERT CONTEST'|linktext=Chef Battle Royal released Oct 22/14 CBR - ROUND 1.png|'CHEF BATTLE ROYALE - ROUND 1'|linktext=Pumkin-mania has hit our shops...Cook and collect tickets for rewards CBR Round 2.png|'CHEF BATTLE ROYAL - ROUND 2'|linktext=Round 2 has begun - DIFFERENT DISHES are needed to be cooked this round in order to collect tickets. NOTICE that your ti CBR ROUND 3.png|'ROUND 3 - Pink Star Recipes!'|linktext=Remember to have triple batches of each ingredient so that you can do 3 immediate and c Search for people, places and things Recipes for PUMPKIN DESSERT MAKER (Halloween Dessert Contest goal released Oct 22/14) Posted by Tammy Mannell · 22 October 2014 at 08:51 COPYRIGHTS TO PAGE CONTENT: we do not mind at all the use of our material but please ensure you represent our page in an updated and respectful manner by acknowleding our page. We put a lot of effort, time & resources into compiling information and keeping updated on goals, and we do not appreciate anyone taking this information and passing it off as their own - COPY THE LINK FOR THE GUIDES and not just the text Why? Because by copying the LINK, any updates we do here at DSTHRP ensures YOUR LINK will also AUTOMATICALLY GET UPDATED, wherever it be posted. If you only copy the text, that's all that is. It will not be linked to our link so will not contain any updates/additions we do inside that actual link. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS AREA FIRST FOR QUICK SEARCH FUNCTION TO FIND EITHER THE INGREDIENT, THE RECIPPE OR THE COOKING EQUIPMENT!!!! TIPS TO USE THIS DOCUMENT & TO FIND EITHER RECIPE/INGREDIENT/EQUIPMENT ….. Search for key word(s) to your dish/ingredient needed by pressing Ctrl + F. Type in the key word(s) into the search box/bar that pops up and perform search function. Fast and Easy! Use the up/down arrows on the search box to scroll through the highlighted words. **IF ‘RECIPE’ IS LOCKED, HOVER MOUSE OVER INGREDIENT FOR INSTRUCTIONS TO UNLOCK smooth ★★★3 GOLD STAR RECIPES NEED TO BE COMPLETED FIRST BEFORE YOU CAN PROCEED TO WORK ON ✰1 PINK STAR AND ✰✰2 PINK STAR RECIPES! Some goals will replace the star icon with a different themed icon. Quick link to mixers/blenders/grinders, etc. for INDIVIDUAL INGREDIENT LISTS >http://tinyurl.com/mixers-blenders-ingredients = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = Baking Powder is obtained by visiting neighbors' shops. For each neighbor visited, you earn 1 baking powder Vanilla Powder is obtained by visiting same neighbors 4 days consecutively. You are awarded 1 vanilla powder on the 4th visit = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = Recipes are being removed slowly from here and transferred over to the wiki site Click here to view these recipes! http://tinyurl.com/DSTHR-PAGE-relocation-link PUMPKIN DESSERT MAKER (Halloween Dessert Contest goal released Oct 22/14) BASIC LEVEL ★★★PUMPKIN CUPCAKES: 4 pumpkins / 2 frozen cream (post ingredient) ✰ CHOCOLATE PUMPKIN CAKE: 4 pumpkins / 2 frozen cream / 3 chocochips ★★★PUMPKIN BUNDT CAKE: 2 low-gluten flour / 2 liquid candy (ask ingredient) / 2 pumpkins ✰ SWEET PUMPKIN BUNDT CAKE: 2 low-gluten flour / 2 liquid candy / 2 pumpkins / 4 sugar ★★★PUMPKIN ICECREAM: 2 plain cream / 2 pumpkin jam / 3 liquid candy (ask ingredient) ✰ SWEET PUMPKIN ICE CREAM: 2 plain cream / 2 pumpkin jam / 3 liquid candy / 6 maltose INTERMEDIATE LEVEL ★★★PUMPKIN SOUP: 4 pumpkins / 2 assorted fruit (post ingredient) ✰ SWEET PUMPKIN SOUP: 4 pumpkins / 2 assorted fruit / 3 sugar ★★★STRANGE PUMPKIN CAKE: 3 pumpkins / 4 walnuts / 2 liquid candy (ask ingredient) ✰ CHOCOLATE PUMPKIN CAKE: 3 pumpkins / 4 walnuts / 2 liquid candy/ 4 chocochips ★★★PUMPKIN CAKE HOUSE: 2 pumpkin jam / 2 whole wheat flour / 3 liquid candy (ask ingredient) ✰ SWEET PUMKIN CAKE HOUSE: 2 pumpkin jam / 2 whole wheat flour / 3 liquid candy / 6 maltose HALLOWEEN DESSERT CONTEST BANNER.STOVE.png|'HALLOWEEN DESSERT CONTEST - Chef Battle Royale goal released Oct 22/14' CBR Round 2.png|'CHEF BATTLE ROYAL Round 2 has begun - DIFFERENT DISHES are needed to be cooked this round in order to collect tickets. NOTICE that your ticket totals carried over from previous round! ' CBR ROUND 3.png|'ROUND 3 - ALL PINK STAR RECIPES! Remember to have triple batches of each ingredient so that you can do 3 immediate and consecutive cooks without leaving your stove. If your first attempt fails, IMMEDIATELY try again, if that fails, IMMEDIATELY try a 3rd time..You SHOULD get it on the 3rd attempt. Good luck!'